Holy Knight
by Reimu Marisa
Summary: [Based on : Cytus Chapter K] Human!AU Sonic dan Shadow, 2 pangeran dari 2 kerajaan yang berbeda, & 2 kerajaan itu bermusuhan. Orang tua kedua nya melarang mereka untuk saling bertemu. Tapi, Sonic dan Shadow terus melanggar, hingga mereka mendapakan bahaya. Sonic dan Shadow terpaksa berpisah dalam waktu yang sangat lama, dan buruknya, itu bisa membuat mereka bermusuhan juga..


-Holy Knight-

Based on - Cytus : Chapter K / Chapter Knight, Deemo : Knight Iris & Knight Rosabel collection

Human! Sonic the Hedgehog AU version

 **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, it's belongs to SEGA, while Cytus (Chapter K) is belongs to Rayank Inc.**

 **Warning ! Major Spoilers from the original ! Read at your own risk ! (Actually, it won't affect you)**

 **Theories may be wrong, don't complain. There're a character(s) with minor OOC, happy now, fans ? reader ?**

Rate : T+ [15 years up] (for mild violence, character(s) death, minor bad words)

Language : Indonesia (English coming soon)

Notebook - kalian akan mengerti jika kalian mengingat ini :

"blablabla…" Normal, normal talk

" _blablabla_ …" Italic dialog, mind (dalam hati)

" **blablabla** …" Bold dialog, shouting (teriak) sharp words (kata-kata tajam)

 _Lalalala_ Italic words, bacaan dari kertas/buku, prolog chapter (hanya ada satu dua chapter), flashback

 _ **Lalala**_ Italic Bold words, lirik lagu (hanya ada 4 chapter yang terdapat ini)

 **Lalala** Bold words, efek suara

 _ **Sudah mengerti sekarang ? Kalian sudah di peringatkan, dan kalau ada yang tidak mau ada adegan yang kalian tidak suka benar-benar terjadi di sini, silahkan keluar dari sini.**_

.

.

.

 _Suatu hari, terdapat dua kerajaan yang megah di sebuah pulau yang sama._

 _Kerajaan itu di pimpin oleh dua ratu._

 _Ratu Aleena memerintah kerajaan yang bernama 'Vilarith'_

 _Ratu Aria memerintah kerajaan yang bernama 'Agronna'_

 _Tentu saja, kedua ratu itu memiliki anak yang akan menjadi pengganti mereka._

 _Ratu Aleena memiliki 3 anak kembar yang sebenarnya tidak mirip penampilannya, tetapi beliau memilih salah satu anaknya yang bernama Sonic._

 _Ratu Aria memiliki putra sulung yang bernama Shadow._

 _Kerajaan 'Vilarith' dan 'Agronna' sebenarnya musuhan, bahkan sebelum anak-anak mereka lahir._

 _Anehnya, putra mereka saja yang malah berteman…_

.

.

.

Stage 1 : Memories – The Way We Were

Seorang anak laki-laki melihat ke luar jendela kamarnya. Dia menunjukkan raut wajah yang sedih, karena sebelumnya, dia di marahi oleh ibu nya. Dia tidak di perbolehkan keluar ke taman perbatasan kerajaan 'Vilarith' dan 'Agronna'. Di sana, dia bertemu dengan sahabat sejak masa kecilnya, Shadow. Ya, dia sering keluar diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan saudara-saudari nya, para penjaga istana, pelayan-pelayan istana, bahkan ibunya. Mungkin soal pelayan istana, hanya seorang butler bernama Silver yang tahu, dan dia pernah membantu nya kabur dari istana.

Usia laki-laki itu baru 10 tahun, dan kemarin adalah ulang tahunnya bersama dengan 2 saudara kembarnya. Jujur, tanpa Shadow, bagi nya, pesta ulang tahunnya menjadi membosankan. Dia tidak hanya tidak menyukai pesta yang begitu mewah, tetapi juga peraturan yang ibu nya buat. Laki-laki muda itu

" _Ibu benar-benar menyebalkan_ …" pikir laki-laki itu.

"Sonic, kau kenapa sih ? Murung seusai pesta ulang tahun sampai sekarang…" protes seorang perempuan yang seusia dengannya. Dialah saudari kembar laki-laki itu—yang kita panggil 'Sonic'—yang bernama Sonia. Dia memiliki rambut panjang yang berwarna magenta.

"Diamlah, aku ingin menyendiri…" gumam Sonic, tanpa melihat saudari nya.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa ke ruang makan bersama-sama sekarang … Ibu menunggu untuk makan siang bersama…" ajak Sonia.

Sonic menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku sudah kenyang…" tolak Sonic.

"Tadi pagi kau hanya makan kue tiramisu buatan Vanille dan minum Earl Grey Tea, mana mungkin kau bisa kenyang sampai sekarang !" seru Sonia marah.

Sonic tidak merespon perkataan saudari nya itu, hingga Sonia benar-benar jengkel. "Terserah apa kata kau dah ! Akan kulaporkan pada ibu !" Sonia berlari keluar dari kamar nya dan membanting pintu dari luar.

Setelah beberapa detik Sonia keluar dari kamar, Sonic langsung melompat keluar dari kamar nya lewat jendela, dan mendarat mulus tepat di taman kerajaan nya. Selagi tidak ada siapapun yang melihat, Sonic berlari meninggalkan rumahnya dan menuju taman Lumina. Taman itu adalah tempat dia dan Shadow bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Dia masih ingat, saat itu dia pulang setelah membeli beberapa meter kain dari toko jahit di desa, dan tidak sengaja menabrak Shadow, anak yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kemerahaan.

Flashback

" _Aku harus segera pulang sebelum kakak atau adikku tahu aku tidak ada !" seru Sonic sambil berlari membawa potongan-potongan kain berwarna-warni. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk kabur dari rumahnya lagi untuk pergi ke toko jahit, membeli kain-kain yang dia beli untuk membuat pakaian. Tentu saja pakaiannya untuk diri nya sendiri. Dia ingin memiliki pakaian seperti orang-orang desa, supaya dia dapat tersamarkan saat dia kabur dari rumah._

 _Sonic melewati sebuah taman yang bernama Taman Lumina, alias taman perbatasan. Dia tidak dapat menghentikan lari nya, dan tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak yang seusia dengannya. Anak itu pun tidak dapat menghindar dari tabrakan Sonic._

 **BRAK !**

 _Kedua nya pun jatuh bersamaan, dan Sonic menimpa anak itu. "Maafkan aku ! Aku tidak sengaja !" seru Sonic, sambil menjauh sedikit dari anak itu, dan mengulurkan tangannya._

 _Anak itu menepis tangan Sonic, dan mencoba berdiri sendiri. Anak itu menatap tajam Sonic dengan iris matanya yang berwarna merah. Sonic langsung benar-benar menjauh dari laki-laki asing itu, takut dia akan di hajar habis-habisan oleh anak itu._

" _Kau… putra Ratu Aleena kan ?" tanya anak itu dingin._

" _Heh ? Oh, begitulah… Hahaha, memangnya kenapa ? Aku—"_

" _Ibuku melarangku untuk bertemu dengan kau, sana pergi." Sela anak itu, melihat kea rah lain._

" _Kenapa ?! Apa salahku—Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau anaknya Ratu Aria ? Namamu Shadow kan?" tanya Sonic bertubi-tubi._

" _Dan kau pasti Sonic… " jawab anak itu, "kalau kau yakin aku anak Ratu Aria, ya benar… aku Shadow, putra tunggalnya.."_

 _Sonic menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Ibu nya juga melarang nya bertemu dengan Shadow, anak ini, karena ibu nya bermusuhan dengan Ratu Aria. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, karena ini adalah kejadian langka, tepatnya sangat langka. Sama seperti Shadow, ibu nya tidak mengizinkan untuk bertemu dengannya._

" _Senang bertemu denganmu, Shads ! Bagaimana kalau kita melanggar peraturan ibu kita ?" usul Sonic sambil tersenyum lebar._

" _Hah, kau bodoh ! Tidak mungkin!" seru Shadow, menolak usul Sonic._

" _Kau bisa membuktikan kalau aku tidak seburuk yang ibumu pikir, begitu juga dengan Ku ! Kau tidak kelihatan jahat seperti yang ibu ku cerita…" lanjut Sonic._

 _Shadow terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum tipis."Tidak semudah itu, bodoh, kau harus mengenalku lebih lama.." komentarnya, melirik kea rah Sonic yang masih tersenyum lebar._

" _Aku mengerti ! Kapan kita bisa bertemu ? Bulan depan pada tanggal yang sama ?" tanya Sonic._

 _Shadow menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, jangan lupa… aku akan menunggumu, Sonic.." jawabnya, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Sonic, masuk ke dalam hutan. Sampai sosok Shadow menghilang dari hadapannya, Sonic kembali berlari ke rumahnya, mengharapkan tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia menghilang._

 _Setiap bulan pada tanggal yang sama, mereka saling bertemu di taman itu, sampai mereka menjadi sahabat. Awalnya tidak ada halangan untuk bertemu, tetapi ketika mereka ketahuan, akhirnya mereka berdua di kurung di kamar masing-masing._

" _Sonic bodoh, kenapa kau malah berteman dengan dia ?!" seru Sonia marah._

" _Dia tidak sejahat seperti yang ibu cerita kepada kita ! Bukti nya dia sama sekali tidak melukai ku!" protes Sonic._

" _Kau berusaha mengobati luka mu sebelum kami dan ibu datang,bukan ? Dasar pembohong…" tambah Sonia lagi, kali ini sambil menunjuk kembaran mereka yang satu lagi, bernama Manic._

" _Aku tidak berbohong !"_

" _Ibu lebih percaya Sonia daripada kau, Sonic. Lebih baik kau jujur saja, daripada kau di kurung di ruang bawah tanah selama 5 tahun, dan jabatanmu nanti sebagai raja pengganti ibu akan ku berikan pada Sonia atau Manic." Sialnya, Ratu Aleena lebih mempercayai Sonia daripada Sonic._

" _Aku benci keluarga ini .." bisik Sonic, menahan amarahnya._

 _End of Flashback_

Setiba nya di taman Lumina, Sonic mencari-cari sahabat nya nya itu. Matanya tertuju pada sosok laki-laki yang memakai syal berwarna merah sedang membuat mahkota dari bunga, layaknya perempuan. Sonic berlari mendekati laki-laki itu dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Shadow ! Kukira aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu sejak insiden waktu itu !" seru Sonic sambil merangkul sahabatnya.

Shadow berhenti merangkai bunga-bunga itu menjadi mahkota dan melihat kea rah Sonic. "Begitu juga denganku, Sonic. Percuma saja ibu mengunci ku dari luar dan tidak di izinkan keluar lagi." Kata Shadow, tersenyum tipis.

Sonic duduk di sebelah Shadow, dan beberapa detik kemudian, Shadow menaruh mahkota bunga itu di atas kepala Sonic. Wajah Sonic memerah, dan melihat kea rah Shadow. "Aku bukan perempuan ! Seharusnya mahkota itu untuk temanmu, Maria !" ucap Sonic, masih dalam wajah yang memerah.

"Ini untuk Yang Mulia, Sonic sang Raja dari kerajaan Vilarith …" kata Shadow, menahan tawa.

"Aku ? Raja ? Mana mungkin…" komentar Sonic.

"Bagaimana kalau ksatria ?" tanya Shadow.

"Ksatria ? Tidak buruk, tapi aku tidak mau.." jawab Sonic.

"Lalu kau mau menjadi apa ? Budak ?" canda Shadow, tetapi dia menanyakannya tanpa tersenyum.

"Apalagi ! Uh, aku mau menjadi warga biasa… " jawab Sonic.

"Sonic, kau pasti sakit.." 

"Tidak kok !" protes Sonic, "hidup mereka lebih bebas ! Kita bisa bertemu tiap hari—"

Shadow membungkam mulut Sonic sebelum dia dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Shadow segera menarik Sonic menjauh, karena dia melihat beberapa pengawal dari kerajaan Vilarith ada di dalam taman, seperti nya sedang mencari Sonic yang tiba-tiba menghilang lagi. Mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon besar yang berjejer tidak jauh dari mereka.

Sonic mengintip dari celah, melihat sekitar 10-15 pengawal sibuk mencari nya. Ibu nya memang overprotective, dan itu yang di benci oleh Sonic. "Semoga ibu ku tidak tahu di mana aku berada.." kata Sonic, setelah Shadow melepaskan tangannya dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Satu lagi, terima kasih untuk mahkota nya, meskipun uhh… aku jadi seperti anak perempuan …" lanjut Sonic, lalu dia melepas mahkota bunga nya.

"Yah, begitulah, semoga kau bisa bertahan di dalam keluarga mu.."

"Pasti, begitu juga dengan kau, Shads ! Kita ketemu lain waktu bisa kan ?" tanya Sonic penuh harap. Shadow menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Sonic berdiri dan memastikan bahwa pengawal-pengawal itu sudah pergi. "Ah, Shadow, aku harus segera kembali ke rumahku. Di pertemuan kita yang berikutnya, aku yang akan membuatkanmu mahkota bunga ! Kau juga akan menjadi Raja kan ?"

"Eh, hmm… ternyata kau sudah tahu …" jawab Shadow, sepertinya dia agak malu.

"Tersenyum lah, Shadow sang Raja dari Kerajaan Agronna ! Bukannya ini kesempatan yang baik ? Kita berdua akan menjadi raja, dan kita akan mencabut peraturan-peraturan kerajaan yang sudah tidak penting !" hibur Sonic, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau kira segampang itu ?" tanya Shadow datar.

"Ntahlah, kita bisa coba~ !" jawab Sonic seadanya, yang membuat sahabatnya menghela napas putus asa. "Aku lupa ! Aku harus pulang…" lanjut Sonic yang mulai sadar tujuan utamanya. "Daritadi ! Sana pulang sebelum ibu mu memberi hukuman berat !" komentar Shadow.

Sonic melambaikan tangannya ke Shadow sambil berlari menjauhi nya, memakai jalan pintas yang lain supaya tidak ketahuan para pengawal yang masih sibuk mencari nya, dan anehnya tidak dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan nya dengan sahabatnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, bodoh..."

 **~End of Stage 1~**

 **Coming Soon : Stage 2 – Blessing : The Sanctuary**

" _Aku… menjadi Ksatria… sekaligus Raja ?!"_

" _Mulai hari ini, kau akan belajar bersama ku, Sonic.."_

" _Aku tidak tega … aku tidak bisa membunuhnya…"_

.

.

.

Author Note : thank you sudah mau membaca cerita garing saya, maaf kalau awal masih jelek, nanti ada versi perbaikan dan extend, maklum masih awalan, belum sampai ada adegan berdarah-darah (?). Ada yang mau kritik, saran, dan flame ? Saya terima kok, untuk flame tidak sampai masuk hati kok… mind to review ?

Bonus note : Nama-nama kerajaan dan nama ibu Shadow di sini terlintas di pikiran saya, dan saya sudah kehabisan ide di sini. Di tambah, Sonia dan Manic di sini bukan anak-anak nya Sonic seperti di Sonic Universe, tetapi saudara-saudara nya seperti di Sonic Underground.


End file.
